Many modern-day lamps, such as high intensity arc discharge lamps, employ a light source capsule surrounded by a light transmissive shield to provide desirable thermal characteristics and to aid in containment in the unlikely event of a capsule burst.
Such lamps are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,885, and include a capsule-shroud assembly mounted on a frame which has one end mounted to the glass of the press-sealed end of the lamp envelope and the other end of the frame engaging a dimple formed at the opposite end of the lamp envelope.
This structure is costly and difficult to automate and, further, is easily distorted during assembly. Many types of lamps employing this construction have an internal coating on the lamp envelope which can be scratched when the assembly is inserted, resulting in a rejected lamp.